This invention relates to a label-equipped ply with a readable liner and method and, more particularly, where the liner is adapted to be imaged on its reverse side so that the imaging is readable from the front of the ply when the label is removed.
When a label-equipped sheet or continuous web, i.e., a ply, is imaged as by being printed with data, it is often desirable to record data on the release liner of the label as well. Thus, when the label is removed from the release liner, the data is viewable from the front surface of the release liner.
In current practice, this has been accomplished with a self-contained carbonless release liner (such as supplied by 3-M Corporation) which is activated when the label is processed in an impact printer. When the characters of an impact printer strike the label, the impact is transmitted through the label and into the self-contained carbonless liner. This activates self-contained carbonless ink capsules resulting in an image in the release liner corresponding to the impact printed characters on the label. This approach has several disadvantages:
(1) Sales of impact printers are declining: non-impact printing technologies such as laser, ion-deposition, xerography, and magnetography are replacing impact printing in many applications.
(2) A self-contained carbonless release liner incurs considerable extra expense over conventional release liners and the image quality it provides is often poor in terms of contrast.
(3) Incompatibility with non-impact printing technologies--this because there is no impact so no discernible image made on the self-contained carbonless liner.
(4) There is further incompatibility with non-impact printing technologies such as ion-deposition which subject the self-contained carbonless liner to overall pressure which activates some of the self-contained carbonless ink capsules and obscures impact printed data.
(5) In some instances, it may be advantageous to record data on the release liner which does not correspond to that imaged or printed on the face of the label, this not being possible using a self-contained carbonless liner except to the extent that data may be omitted (not transferred to the liner) or obscured by virtue of a zone or strip treatment of the self-contained carbonless ink capsules.